Cinderemmy, Remus Lupin sang Cinderella
by Garis Miring
Summary: SLASH SBRL Plot Cinderella. casts, Remus Lupin Cinderella , Sirius Black The Prince , Regulus Black Prince's Bro , Narcissa & Bellatrix Black Cinderella's Step Sisters


**You Can Be My Cinderella**

(Typed) By : Remus Black

Original Idea by : Sirius Lupin

Di suatu negeri yang damai, hiduplah seorang anak laki-laki rupawan nan baik hati. Dia memiliki semuanya yang Ia mau, orang tua yang sayang padanya, rumah besar dan harta yang berlimpah. Hidupnya bahagia, tapi perlahan-lahan, semuanya lenyap. Ibunya jatuh sakit kemudian meninggal sesudahnya, ayahnya menikah lagi dengan seorang janda jahat beranak dua. Meskipun kini Ia mendapatkan dua saudara perempuan baru, Ia lebih suka jika mereka tidak ada, karena apa yang dilakukan mereka sudah sangat keterlaluan.

Setiap ayahnya pergi merantau untuk bekerja, Ia diperlakukan seperti peri rumah di rumahnya sendiri. Dua saudara perempuannya, Bellatrix dan Narcissa, sangat pemalas dan senang menghabiskan waktu sambil bersolek. Sementara, ibu tirinya yang jahat terus menyuruhnya bekerja tanpa kenal ampun.

"CINDEREMUS!" teriak Narcissa.

"Bodoh, kau! Namanya Cinderemmy, tahu .." kata Bellatrix sambil mengoles krim matahari ke kakinya yang indah.

"Cih! Siapa peduli?! CINDEREMUS! ASTAGA, DIMANA KAU?!" kata Narcissa tak sabar sambil mengipas-ngipas wajahnya dengan tangan.

Di ambang pintu, muncullah anak laki-laki bertampang pucat dan lelah. Sebenarnya Ia cukup tampan, namun ketampanannya tersembunyi dibalik beberapa lingkaran hitam yang terdapat di bawah matanya. "Maaf, aku baru saja selesai mencuci piring, ada apa?" kata Cinderemus sambil terengah-engah. Keringat mengalir deras dari balik rambut coklatnya. Setengah terhuyung, Ia menghampiri Narcissa.

"Aku tidak tanya kau habis ngapain! Sini, sisir rambutku!—ASTAGA, CEPAT SEDIKIT JALANMU!" bentak Narcissa sambil melotot.

"Maaf, Narcissa .. " kata Cinderemus sambil mempercepat langkahnya.

"Habis itu pijat bahuku dan mandikan Mrs. Norris! Oh, dan jangan lupa, setrika bajuku!" gumam Bellatrix diantara bibir tipisnya.

"Baik, Bella .." kata Cinderemus sambil terus menyisir rambut Narcissa.

"ADUH! PELAN-PELAN, BODOH! Apa kau tidak pernah belajar menyisir rambut?!" dengan gaya centilnya, Narcissa menambahkan, "Ouch, iya, aku lupa, mana pernah kau sisiran?"

"Hahaa! Rasakan! Makanya, sisir tuh rambut! Gak enak diliat, tau!" bentak Bellatrix sambil melempar sisir ke arah Cinderemus.

Cinderemus meraih sisir itu, ketika Ia hendak memasukkannya ke kantong bajunya, Bellatrix bangkit sambil menunjuk marah, "Heh! Siapa bilang itu untukmu?!" dengan kasar ditariknya lengan Cinderemus sambil menarik sisirnya kembali lalu menghempaskan Cinderemus begitu saja.

Cinderemus merintih kesakitan. Sepertinya lengannya keseleo akibat ditarik secara tiba-tiba oleh Bellatrix tadi.

"Eh, manja banget sih! Sini, teruskan menyisir rambutku!" bentak Narcissa galak.

xxx

Cinderemus sedang memijat kaki Bellatrix ketika didengarnya suara seperti bel dari arah pintu utama.

Narcissa memekik seperti pixies, "Aww! Bella, lihat! Ada pengawal dari kerajaan datang!!"

Bellatrix menghentikan kegiatannya—memencet jerawat—dan memandang Narcissa, kemudian berdiri secara tiba-tiba membuat Cinderemus terjungkal. Bellatrix berlari menuju jendela tempat Narcissa yang dari tadi mengibas-ngibaskan tangan dengan tidak sabar menyuruh Bellatrix menghampirinya.

"Auh, Cissy! Pengawal kerajaan itu tampan sekali!" pekik Bellatrix seperti banshee.

"Yang mana?" tanya Narcissa sambil mengikik, "Favoritku yang berambut perak"

"Bukan! Tapi yang itu juga lumayan, sih .. Yang pakai kacamata bundar, rambut hitam!" kata Bellatrix sambil terus menatap oknum tsb. dengan tatapan kagum yang sungguh konyol.

"Ih, seleramu aneh sekali, Bella .. Lihat, dong! Rambutnya seperti akar mandrake!" kata Narcissa menghina.

"Daripada kau! Astaga, pipinya tirus sekali—" sebelum Bellatrix dapat meneruskan hinaannya, Narcissa menjambaknya dan menancapkan kukunya ke pipi Bellatrix. Mereka saling cakar dan jambak.

Dan ini juga merupakan alasan kenapa Cinderemus tidak bisa menyukai mereka. Tiada hari tanpa bertengkar—bahkan karena hal sepele seperti saat Bellatrix berkata pada Narcissa kalau hidungnya berminyak.

Sesi pertengkaran diakhiri dengan bunyi derit dari arah pintu depan. Rupanya sang ibu tiri sudah berinisiatif membukakan pintu sesaat sebelum kedua anak gadisnya siap menghancurkan seisi kamar.

Bellatrix dan Narcissa berlari menuju ruang tamu. Keduanya saling dorong dan tarik sambil berusaha memperbaiki penampilan masing-masing—menyisir rambut atau sekedar memakai _lip gloss_.

Cinderemus berjalan dibelakang dan bisa mendengar sedikit dari percakapan mereka.

"Ada perlu apa, wahai Abdi Kerajaan?" tanya sang Ibu Tiri dengan suara yang dibuat-buat.

"Selamat siang, Nyonya. Kami—James Potter dan Lucius Malfoy—datang kesini untuk menyampaikan titah Raja Orion" kata si Abdi rambut hitam, James Potter.

Cinderemus bisa melihat Bellatrix memekik centil seperti mengatakan oh-namanya-James-Potter.

"Raja Orion ingin mengadakan pesta dansa dalam rangka ulang tahun sang putra mahkota, Pangeran Sirius—" Narcissa memekik ketika mendengar Lucius Malfoy berbicara.

"Oh .." gumam sang Ibu Tiri pelan.

"Kami ingin menyampaikan undangan ini untuk anda sekeluarga" kata James Potter sambil menyerahkan undangan tersebut, lalu Ia menambahkan, "Jangan lupa ajak semua anak gadis anda .." katanya sambil berusaha tidak melirik ke arah Bellatrix yang dari tadi melambai kearahnya.

Setelah selesai dengan urusan serah terima undangan, Cinderemus mengantar para Abdi ke pintu keluar. Ia bisa melihat Lucius Malfoy mengedip kepadanya, tapi Ia tidak begitu memperhatikan karena dari tadi terlalu sibuk memandang kearah kastil dari kejauhan.

xxx

Kastil Black, begitulah para penduduk menyebutnya. Selain karena memang keluarga bangsawan Black yang tinggal disitu, kastil itu terkenal karena dinding batunya yang berwarna _Black—_hitam. Kastil itu berdiri megah sejak ribuan tahun yang lalu dan katanya lagi, disana terdapat ruangan khusus dengan motif dinding yang bergambar pohon silsilah Keluarga Black. Ketika salah seorang utusan pemerintah setempat menyarankan Raja Orion untuk menjadikan ruangan itu sebagai objek wisata, oknum tersebut dipenggal.

Raja Orion memang terkenal keras dalam memerintah negeri ini. Satu-satunya keluarga Black yang terkenal welas asih hanyalah ratunya. Sayangnya, beliau sudah meninggal. Keluarga Black mempunyai dua anak laki-laki, Sirius dan Regulus Black. Kedua pangeran juga ini berwatak keras seperti ayahnya. Meskipun mereka berdua sangat tampan dan mempunyai banyak penggemar diseluruh negeri, para gadis (sangat) takut untuk mendekati mereka. Sudah menjadi rahasia umum bahwa Pangeran Sirius sangat membenci wanita dan Pangeran Regulus adalah seorang _playboy _sejati.

Kalau Raja Orion tidak mengadakan pesta dansa seperti ini, sepertinya tidak akan ada generasi penerus bagi Keluarga Black.

xxx

Cinderemus sedang mengelap porselen keramik ketika didengarnya Narcissa berkata, "Hei, pesta dansa itu tinggal dua hari lagi, lho .."

"Kau peduli? Aku sih tidak .." kata Bellatrix sambil mendengus, "Mengingat watak kedua pangeran itu?—hiiy! Aku punya tujuan lain. Mungkin aku bisa menggaet, James Potter misalnya?"

Cinderemus berusaha mengabaikan kikikan centil Bellatrix sambil berpikir keras. _Pangeran Sirius, _pikirnya. _Rasanya aku pernah bertemu dia sekali, dan dia bukanlah orang yang menyenangkan._

Tapi Cinderemus ingin sekali pergi ke pesta dansa, mengabaikan kenyataan bahwa Keluarga Black adalah keluarga paling menyebalkan yang pernah ada. Cinderemus ingin sekali merasakan gemerlapnya pesta kerajaan, dengan bangsawan dan orang penting dimana-mana. Setidaknya Ia ingin merasakan satu hari penuh kemewahan dan melupakan rutinitas hariannya yang amat sangat melelahkan.

Narcissa dan Bellatrix masih berdebat tentang siapa yang lebih baik, James Potter atau Lucius Malfoy, ketika Cinderemus memberanikan diri untuk bicara.

"Ahem .."

Narcissa dan Bellatrix menghentikan kegiatan mereka dan sama-sama menoleh kearah Cinderemus.

"Mau apa kau, anak bau?" kata Bellatrix sambil mengernyit. Narcissa terkikik.

"Begini—bolehkah aku ikut bersama kalian ke pesta dansa?" kata Cinderemus takut-takut.

Narcissa dan Bellatrix saling pandang sebelum akhirnya tertawa terbahak-bahak seperti troll.

"Astaga! Cinderemmy—jangankan menghadiri pesta dansa, kau bahkan tak punya waktu untuk mandi, 'kan?" kata Narcissa sambil memasang tampang sok serius.

"Lagipula, gadis mana yang mau berdansa denganmu?" tambah Bellatrix kejam.

"Oh! Aku tahu, jangan-jangan kau ingin berdansa dengan Pangeran Sirius yaa?"

Kedua gadis itu tertawa terbahak-bahak—lebih ekstrim—sambil menggedor-gedor meja dan menendang-nendang Mrs.Norris.

Sebelum Cinderemus sempat membuka mulut untuk membela diri, pintu dibuka dan sesosok wanita kurus kerempeng seperti penyihir masuk.

"Cissy, Bella! Hentikan tawa kalian! Belajarlah jadi gadis anggun!" katanya sambil memungut Mrs. Norris yang sekarat karena ditendang-tendang dari tadi. Ia menggendongnya dan menggaruk belakang kuping Mrs. Norris dengan kukunya yang panjang.

"Tapi, Mum! Kau harus dengar apa yang dikatakan Cindy—dia .. ingin ikut ke pesta dansaahhhhaaaaahhaaa!!!" Bellatrix tertawa histeris ketika melihat ekspresi sedih di wajah Cinderemus.

"Tutup mulut, Bella! Cinderemus, apa itu benar?" katanya sambil menyeringai jahat. Mrs. Norris meng-_hiss_ pelan kearah Cinderemus.

"Ya, Ibu Tiri .. kalau kau—"

"Tentu saja boleh!" katanya dengan suara senang yang dibuat-buat, "Tapi setelah kau betulkan dulu genteng di menara barat!"

Narcissa dan Bellatrix tertawa makin keras. Cinderemus lari menghambur sambil menutup muka dengan lengannya. Sepertinya Ia menangis.

Di kamar—lotengnya yang dingin, Cinderemus duduk memeluk lututnya sambil terisak sedih. Sinar matahari masuk dari lubang atap menyinari rambutnya. Seekor tikus menghampirinya dan mencicit prihatin. Tikus itu bernama Wormtail, satu-satunya teman bicara Cinderemus. Meskipun Ia tak bisa bicara dengan binatang, Ia cukup puas ketika mendengar tikus itu mencicit seolah mengerti semua masalah yang sedang dialaminya.

Dari jendela kamarnya, Cinderemus bisa melihat Kastil Black yang terletak di puncak bukit.

Dengan hati galau, Ia menarik selimutnya dan berusaha tidur sambil mencoba melupakan keinginannya pergi ke pesta dansa.

xxx

Malam pesta dansa, Cinderemus belum juga mendapatkan cara untuk pergi ke pesta dansa. Ia terlalu sibuk dengan perihal kakak-kakaknya yang senantiasa meneriakkan sesuatu seperti ambilkan-bedak-diatas-meja atau hey-sisir-rambutku yang tidak ada habisnya.

Kereta kuda sudah siap dan ketika mereka hendak berangkat, Cinderemus mendengar Narcissa berkata, "Betulkan genteng dulu, yaa .."

Kereta kuda menghilang di kejauhan, begitu pula suara tawa Narcissa.

Dengan hati sedih, Cinderemus duduk di bangku kebun labu yang terletak dibelakang halaman rumahnya.

Ia memejamkan mata mencoba melupakan semuanya. Ketika Ia membuka mata, pandangannya tiba-tiba menjadi kabur karena air mata.

Ia mengusap matanya, tapi pandangannya tetap kabur. Merasa ada yang tidak beres, Cinderemus mengangkat kepalanya dan melihat sesuatu yang sangat ajaib.

Sesuatu yang berwarna keperakan seperti patronus berwujud orang tua bijak dengan jenggot panjang khas penyihir.

"Sin—sinterklas?" kata Cinderemus takut-takut.

"Hohohoo, bukan anak muda yang malang, aku adalah peri—bukan peri rumah, lhoo" kata makhluk itu ceria.

"Apa yang terjadi?" kata Cinderemus sambil menggaruk-garuk rambutnya.

"Sudah jelas, bukan? Aku adalah peri, aku akan mengabulkan semua permintaanmu!" kata peri itu semangat.

"Gratis?" tanya Cinderemus.

"Hohohoo, tentu saja, nak!" peri itu terus tertawa dengan gaya yang khas, mengingatkan kita akan Sinterklas, "Apa kau tidak pernah membaca buku dongeng peri atau semacamnya?"

"Tidak, Ibu Tiriku mendaur ulang semua bukuku untuk dijadikan bahan bakar perapian .." kata Cinderemus.

"Wah, bisa ya? perlu dicoba, tuh .." kata peri itu sambil mengangguk pelan, "Sebelumnya aku ingin mengenalkan diri, namaku Albus Dumbledore, panggil saja Dumpy"—_Dumpy_ berarti gemuk-pendek.

"Aku Cinderemus, salam kenal—err, Dumpy" kata Cinderemus.

"Hoho, jangan kaku begitu anak muda .. sebutkan saja keinginanmu dan aku akan mengabulkannya dengan satu _sim-salabim_!" kata peri itu ceria dengan gaya khas mbak-mbak SPG.

"Sebenarnya, aku ingin pergi ke pesta dansa itu.. tapi—"

"Hohoo, gampang itu .. gampang, serahkan saja padaku—SIM SALABIM!" peri tersebut mengayunkan tongkatnya dengan atraktif dan seketika itu juga, labu yang terletak tak jauh dari sana berubah menjadi kereta indah berwarna jingga. Lengkap dengan Hipogriff sebagai penariknya.

Cinderemus menganga.

"Hmm—ada yang kurang, SIM SALABIM!" peri itu mengayunkan tongkatnya ke arah Wormtail, mengubahnya menjadi kusir—manusia.

"Wah!! Gilakk! Saya jadi manusia!" cicit Wormtail semangat.

Cinderemus masih menganga. Kali ini disertai gelengan.

"Apa lagi, ya? Oh, ya! Tentu saja kau, anakku"

"Aku?—aku mau diapakan?" tanya Cinderemus ketakutan.

"Tidak, tenang saja. Kau ingin berdansa dengan pangeran kan?—nah, tidak mungkin dengan wujud laki-laki seperti ini, SIM-SALABIM-ABRAKADABRA-HOKUS-POKUS-JIGGERY-POKERY!" kata peri itu sambil melengking bak sinden.

Cahaya menyilaukan mengelilingi Cinderemus. Ia bisa merasakan rambutnya memanjang dan tubuhnya berubah—lebih berlekuk, menyerupai gadis. Dengan gaun indah warna biru elektrik, Cinderemus siap turun ke lantai dansa.

"Wah! Ternyata aku berbakat dalam merancang gaun .." kata Dumpy kegirangan.

"Apa yang kau—" Cinderemus membekap mulutnya sendiri ketika menyadari suaranya lebih tinggi dua oktaf dan lebih tipis. Mirip suara anak gadis.

"Kau cantik sekali, anakku" kata peri itu sambil sok mengusap matanya seolah-olah Ia menangis, "Nah! Berangkatlah! Pangeran sudah menunggu! Yiihaww!!" Dumby menyabet pantat Hipogriff, membuat makhluk itu mendengus marah, "Jangan lupa! Jam 12 kau harus pulang! Kalau tidak—" Ia meletakkan tangan dibatang lehernya lalu memperagakan gerakan orang dipenggal.

Cinderemus berjalan agak tertatih kearah kereta. Ia belum terbiasa memakai sepatu berhak, belum lagi roknya yang kelewat megar.

"Cinderemmy, kau cantik sekali .." kata Wormtail sambil membukakan pintu kereta.

Cinderemus hanya tersenyum.

xxx

Di pesta dansa, Narcissa dan Bellatrix terlihat sedang menebar pesonanya dengan terus mengipas-ngipasi wajah mereka dengan tampang angkuh. Beberapa anak gadis memandang sebal kearah mereka.

Pangeran Sirius terlihat duduk sambil terus mengeluh setiap 10 menit sekali. Sementara Pangeran Regulus tak henti-hentinya lalu lalang di lantai dansa dan memuji setiap gadis yang ditemuinya dengan mengatakan kau-cantik-sekali-malam-ini.

Sebenarnya, Pangeran Sirius tidak membenci wanita, Ia hanya membenci _aura_ yang dikeluarkan oleh wanita. Aura tak nyaman yang selalu membuatnya sebal.

Musik mengalun, dansa dimulai. Pangeran Regulus dengan mudahnya mendapatkan gadis yang Ia mau untuk menjadi partner-nya di lantai dansa, sementara Pangeran Sirius terus menopang wajahnya dengan tangan, mencoba mencari-cari aura nyaman yang bisa membuatnya melupakan pesta dansa sialan ini.

Ketika semua orang sudah turun ke lantai dansa, tinggallah Pangeran Sirius di singgasana bersama Raja Orion.

"Sirius! Ayolah, cari gadis dan ajak Ia berdansa!" bentak Raja Orion.

"MALAS! Lebih baik aku dansa dengan kau saja, deh!—mau?" bentak Sirius tak kalah keras.

Raja Orion menggerutu. Kumisnya bergerak-gerak ganas.

Tiba-tiba Pangeran Sirius memusatkan pandangannya ke arah pintu masuk. Sesosok bayangan panjang muncul diantara banyaknya bayangan-bayangan orang yang sedang berdansa.

Pangeran Sirius tidak bisa mempercayai matanya. Seorang gadis. Cantik sekali, dengan gaun warna biru elektrik berkilau-kilau ditimpa cahaya rembulan. Rambutnya yang kecoklatan menari-nari indah bagaikan mayang terurai. Tangannya yang putih pucat meraih rok gaunnya, berusaha berjalan. Ketika dilihatnya gadis itu kehilangan keseimbangan dan hampir terjatuh, Pangeran Sirius melesat kearahnya dan meraih pinggangnya.

Mereka bertemu tatap. Pangeran Sirius bisa melihat matanya, berkedip indah. Sambil tersenyum gadis itu berkata, "Terima kasih, Yang Mulia Pangeran .."

"Maukah kau berdansa denganku?" kata-kata itu terlontar begitu saja dari mulut Pangeran Sirius tanpa terpikirkan.

Gadis itu tersenyum dan membetulkan posisi berdirinya, "Tentu saja, Pangeran—err"

"Panggil aku Sirius saja .." katanya sambil tersenyum.

"Baiklah, Sirius" kata Cinderemus sambil meraih pundaknya dan berdansa pelan mengikuti alunan musik.

Pangeran Sirius tidak bisa melepaskan pandangannya dari gadis cantik dihadapannya. Ia terus memandanginya dan tidak lagi berkonsentrasi pada langkahnya. Dunia serasa milik berdua. Cahaya bulan menyinari mereka membentuk siluet indah yang bergerak pelan di lantai dansa. Beberapa orang berhenti berdansa dan mulai mengagumi mereka, sementara Regulus menggumam kesal seperti sial-bagaimana-bisa-Sirius-mendapat-gadis-secantik-itu.

Narcissa dan Bellatrix, yang dari tadi belum mendapatkan partner dansa, berbisik-bisik kesal sambil menunjuk-nunjuk kearah Cinderemus.

"Hei, Cissy .. kau sadar gak, kalau dilihat-lihat, gadis itu mirip Cinderemus" kata Bellatrix mulai beranalisa.

"Ah, kau tahu sendiri kalau Cinderemus itu laki-laki! Sudah jelas kalau yang diajak Pangeran berdansa itu seorang gadis!" kata Narcissa.

Bellatrix menggangguk setuju.

xxx

Setelah sesi dansa selesai, orang-orang sibuk dengan makanan dan mulai mengobrol kesana kemari.

Pangeran Sirius mengajak Cinderemus untuk menemui ayahnya, tapi Cinderemus menolak—Ia takut identitas aslinya terbongkar. Maka Pangeran Sirius mengajaknya keluar menikmati indahnya langit malam.

Mereka berjalan menyusuri jembatan. Suasana sunyi senyap, hanya langkah kaki mereka yang terdengar mengetuk-ngetuk permukaan jembatan.

"Hei" kata Pangeran Sirius tiba-tiba, membuat Cinderemus menghentikan langkah dan menatap laki-laki gagah yang berdiri dihadapannya.

"Ya?" ujar Cinderemus lembut.

"Siapa namamu?" tanya Pangeran Sirius.

"Cind—" Cinderemus menghentikan ucapannya, Ia merasa terlalu berbahaya untuk menyebutkan nama.

Pangeran Sirius mengangkat alisnya seolah-olah ingin mendengar lanjutan dari kalimat tadi.

"Itu tidak penting .." kata Cinderemus.

Pangeran Sirius tersenyum dan membelai rambut Cinderemus.

Dari caranya bertingkah, Cinderemus baru menyadari kalau Pangeran Sirius ternyata orang yang baik, tidak seperti yang dikatakan para ibu-ibu penggosip—yang biasa ditemuinya di pasar. Dan Ia cukup tampan—bahkan untuk laki-laki seperti Cinderemus. Matanya yang berwarna abu-abu indah memaksa Cinderemus untuk tidak berhenti menatapnya. Rambutnya yang hitam bergoyang pelan ditiup angin malam yang semilir.

Tangan Pangeran Sirius yang dari tadi membelai rambutnya kini turun ke pinggang Cinderemus dan menariknya lebih dekat. Cinderemus agak terkejut namun senyuman Pangeran Sirius membuatnya merasa nyaman.

Cinderemus meletakkan tangannya di tengkuk Pangeran Sirius sambil berkata, "Sirius, kudengar kau membenci wanita .." Ia bisa melihat Pangeran Sirius mengernyit sedikit, "Tapi kenapa kau tidak membenciku?"

"Entahlah .." jawabnya tak jelas, "Mungkin saja kau bukan wanita?"

Jantung Cinderemus berdegup keras. Bagaimana bisa Pangeran Sirius tahu bahwa dirinya bukan wanita? _Tenang, _katanya pada diri sendiri, _Ia hanya menebak-nebak._

Pangeran Sirius terkekeh pelan melihat ekspresi ganjil di wajah Cinderemus, "Tidak, tidak .. aku bercanda, tahu" katanya masih terkekeh, lalu Ia membelai pipi Cinderemus, "Aku akan sangat heran kalau makhluk secantik dirimu bukan wanita .."

_Kalau begitu, kau heran!_, batin Cinderemus.

"Sayang sekali, aku belum tahu namamu" kata Pangeran Sirius, "kalau kau tidak mau memberikan namamu, boleh aku minta yang lain?"

Cinderemus baru membuka mulutnya sedikit ketika ada sesuatu yang basah mendorong bibirnya. Pangeran Sirius menciumnya—di bibir, dan memeluk pinggangnya makin erat.

Bagi Cinderemus cewek, ciuman pertamanya dengan seorang Pangeran mungkin akan membuatnya sedikit ingin menyombongkan diri karena Ia tahu bahwa diluar sana banyak anak gadis yang bermimpi untuk mendekati Pangeran Sirius.

Tapi di lain sisi, Cinderemus cowok menganggap ini adalah pengalaman menarik. Bayangkan, mencium gadis saja belum pernah—apalagi laki-laki, Pangeran pula.

Terlepas dari persoalan 'laki-laki atau perempuan' yang sekarang sedang melanda dirinya, Cinderemus menikmati ciuman pertamanya dengan Pangeran Sirius. Ia bisa merasakan jari-jari Pangeran Sirius membelai tengkuknya lalu naik ke rambutnya. Cinderemus mengerang pelan ketika dirasakannya lidah Pengeran Sirius merayap masuk diantara bibirnya.

Kesenangan Cinderemus hilang begitu saja saat didengarnya suara jam menara berdentang nyaring menunjukkan waktu tengah malam. Ia teringat akan peringatan si peri. Bayangan si peri yang sedang menggorok lehernya dengan tangan kini mengusik pikirannya.

Ia membuka mata dan menemukan Pangeran Sirius masih terpejam menikmati bibirnya. Cinderemus mendorong Pangeran Sirius dan mundur kebelakang menjauhinya—meskipun Ia enggan melakukannya.

"Hei, ada apa?" tanya Pangeran Sirius kebingungan melihat reaksi gadis dihadapannya.

"Aku—selamat tinggal!" kata Cinderemus buru-buru dan langsung berbalik untuk berlari. Mengabaikan wujudnya sebagai seorang gadis, Ia mengangkat roknya tinggi-tinggi dan berlari sekuat tenaga menuju kereta labu yang diparkir di halaman depan Kastil.

"Hei!!" Pangeran Sirius mencoba mengejarnya. Tapi karena malas bergerak dan kurang olahraga, Pangeran Sirius tidak bisa mengejarnya dan sudah menyerah setengah jalan. Lalu Pangeran Sirius memanggil para pengawal Kastil untuk mencegat semua pintu keluar.

Entah bagaimana caranya, Cinderemus berhasil melewati para pengawal Kastil dan pulang kerumahnya dengan selamat.

Pangeran Sirius, yang masih kesal karena para penjaga pengawal tidak bisa mencegah Cinderemus pergi, meraung menyuruh para undangan bubar atau Ia mengancam akan meledakkan atap Kastil. Raja Orion hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala dan menjelaskan kepada para tamu kalau Pangeran Sirius memang suka bercanda dan mulai membuat lelucon tentang kenapa Ratu Orion memberinya nama _Sirius_ dengan harapan bisa mengubah wataknya menjadi agak serius.

Pangeran Sirius menggerutu dan pergi keluar, mengabaikan Pangeran Regulus yang dari tadi tampaknya ingin sekali pamer kalau tadi Ia telah mengajak dansa hampir semua hadirin perempuan yang hadir.

Pangeran Sirius berjalan diatas jembatan yang tadi dilewatinya bersama Cinderemus. Apa yang telah dilakukannya hingga gadis itu kabur begitu saja?. Berbagai macam pikiran aneh berkecamuk di benak Pangeran Sirius. Ia mulai menyalahkan dirinya sendiri.

Kemudian, bagaikan ada lampu sorot yang jatuh dari atas langit, Pangeran Sirius melihat sesuatu berwarna keperakan di tengah jembatan. Dengan rasa penasaran, Ia berjalan mendekatinya untuk mencari tahu benda apa itu.

Sebuah anting. Berbentuk bulan sabit berwarna keperakan. Sepertinya terbuat dari platina—emas putih.

Seperti ada yang membisikinya, Pangeran Sirius menyimpulkan benda ini adalah kepunyaan gadis tadi.

Dengan tampang sumringah yang sangat kentara, Pangeran Sirius berlari masuk ke kastil dan merencanakan sebuah pencarian untuk gadis pujaan hatinya.

xxx

"Ya ampun, dia sungguh tampan yaa .."

"Apalagi adiknya, aiih .."

Cinderemus terus mengepel lantai sambil berpura-pura tidak mendengarkan percakapan seru diantara kedua saudara perempuannya. Tampaknya mereka sengaja menyetel volume suara keras-keras hanya untuk pamer ke Cinderemus.

"Kau tahu? Dia mengajakku berdansa, lho"

Sambil menyembunyikan dengusannya, Cinderemus tahu bahwa malam itu kakak-kakaknya bahkan tidak mendapatkan partner dansa.

"Hei, kau mendengarkan tidak sih?" bentak Bellatrix galak.

"Aku—" Cinderemus baru akan menjawab ketika didengarnya Narcissa menyeletuk dengan suara tinggi yang dibuat-buat.

"Malam itu ada putri yang sangat cantik, lhoo"

"Nampaknya gadis itu adalah calon permaisuri bagi Pangeran Sirius, kau bisa lihat dari caranya berdansa dengan gadis itu" kata Bellatrix sok tahu.

Tetapi muka Cinderemus sekarang berubah merah dan perasaan aneh melanda dirinya ketika dia teringat akan kejadian _itu_.

Ciuman pertamanya dengan Pangeran Sirius.

Ia terlonjak kaget ketika didengarnya Narcissa melengking seperti mandrake.

"Awwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww!! Bella, lihat! PANGERAN SIRIUS ADA DISINI!!"

Bellatrix—sengaja—menubruk Cinderemus sampai jatuh dan menghampiri Narcissa dengan sangat bernafsu.

Cinderemus baru akan bangkit dan membetulkan posisi berdirinya ketika kedua kakak perempuanya berbalik dan berlari berhamburan kearah pintu utama lalu menubruknya lagi sampai jatuh.

Sambil ber-aduh-aduh pelan, Cinderemus berharap-harap cemas kalau yang datang memang benar Pangeran Sirius.

Ternyata memang benar. Didampingi James Potter dan Lucius Malfoy, Pangeran Sirius menyapa Narcissa dan Bellatrix dengan ramah, "Selamat siang, nona. Tentunya kalian sudah mendengar tentang sayembara 'anting' itu, 'kan?"

"Hah—oh, ya tentu sajaa" kata Bellatrix dengan suara sok imut.

Pangeran Sirius sangat berusaha menahan diri untuk tidak meninjunya. "Jadi, apakah ada gadis lain dirumah ini selain kalian?"

"Tidak ada, cuma kami .." ujar Narcissa centil

"Ada satu lagi sih, tapi dia laki-laki, pembantu pula .." timpal Bellatrix

"Cuma tampangnya mirip cewek!" kedua anak gadis itu cekikikan berlebihan, membuat Pangeran Sirius mengernyit dan berusaha keras untuk tidak menabok mereka.

"CINDEREMUS!! SINI!!" raung Bellatrix.

Cinderemus muncul dari balik pilar. Tiba-tiba Pangeran Sirius merasakan aura yang sama seperti ketika Ia berdansa dengan gadis misterius malam itu, Ia sudah mencoba meyakinkan dirinya bahwa makhluk yang ada dihadapannya adalah laki-laki, tapi aura itu tetap tidak mau hilang. Setengah penasaran, Pangeran Sirius mendekatinya dan mencoba mempelajari bentuk wajahnya ketika didengarnya Lucius Malfoy, sang abdi, menginterupsi dengan dehaman menyebalkan.

"Ahem! Yang Mulia Pangeran, saya rasa kita harus segera memulai pengepasan .." kata Lucius Malfoy sambil pura-pura tidak melihat ke arah Narcissa yang dari tadi mengerling genit kearahnya.

"Oh, kau benar, Lucius .." kata Pangeran Sirius sambil terus menatap Cinderemus, "James, buka kotak itu"

James meletakkan sebuah kotak kecil yang dari tadi dibawanya di atas meja. Ia membuka kotak tersebut dan betapa terkejutnya Cinderemus ketika melihat isi kotak itu. Sebuah anting emas putih, berbentuk bulan sabit—persis seperti punyanya.

"Wah, bagus sekali" kata Narcissa setengah ngiler, nampaknya Ia ingin memilikinya. Tapi Bellatrix menyikutnya untuk menyuruhnya diam.

"Nah, nona-nona, siapa yang mau mencobanya duluan?" tanya Pangeran Sirius.

"AKU!" teriak Bellatrix dan Narcissa bersamaan.

Sebelum mereka sempat saling cakar atau jambak, Pangeran Sirius menginterupsi dengan sangat keras, "OKE! STOP! Nona Rambut Pirang, silakan mencobanya duluan"

Narcissa menunjukkan lidahnya dengan tampang menyebalkan kearah Bellatrix seolah berkata hei-dia-memanggilku-Nona-Rambut-Pirang-lho, lalu maju kedepan dengan sok anggun. Ketika Ia menyibakkan rambut pirangnya yang panjang hendak memasang anting itu ke kupingnya, didengarnya Pangeran Sirius mendesah penuh kekecewaan.

"Huh, bukan juga .."

Narcissa memasang tampang kaget, "Bukan? Apa maksud Yang Mulia Pangeran?"

"Aku mencari gadis yang tidak mempunyai lubang tindikan" katanya memulai, "Karena itu adalah anting jepit .."

Narcissa menggerutu marah dan mundur kebelakang. Bellatrix menggumamkan sesuatu seperti bagaimana-bisa-sih-anak-gadis-tidak-punya-tindikan.

"Apa kau juga punya tindikan di kuping, Nona Rambut Hitam?" tanya Pangeran Sirius.

"Oh, tentu saja saya punya, Yang Mulia Pangeran" kata Bellatrix sambil tersenyum kecewa.

Ketiga oknum kerajaan tersebut saling tatap lama sekali sampai akhirnya Lucius Malfoy angkat bicara, "Kalau begitu kami permisi—"

"Tidak! Belum! Masih ada satu orang lagi yang belum mencoba .." kata Pangeran Sirius sambil mengerling ke arah Cinderemus yang dari tadi bersembunyi dibalik pilar.

"Maafkan saya, Yang Mulia Pangeran, tapi kalau yang anda maksud adalah—" James Potter menghentikan kalimatnya sambil menatap Cinderemus, "Dia laki-laki .."

"Aku tidak peduli! Asalkan ada orang yang cocok dengan anting ini, aku akan membawanya pulang dan menikahinya!" kata Pangeran Sirius dengan sangat mantap dan tegas.

Jantung Cinderemus berdegup keras. Menikahinya?

Pangeran Sirius berjalan kearah Cinderemus dan menariknya keluar dari pilar. Cinderemus merasa gugup ketika Pangeran Sirius menyentuh lengannya, perasaan aneh—tapi menyenangkan.

Pangeran Sirius meletakkan tangan di kepala Cinderemus dan menyusuri rambutnya lalu meraba telinganya. Cinderemus merinding dan merasa agak kecewa ketika Pangeran Sirius melepaskan tangannya dari situ.

"Kau—tidak punya tindikan .." katanya berbinar-binar.

"Anak lelaki memang tidak punya tindikan—" kata Bellatrix menyela. Tapi Pangeran Sirius mengangkat tangan menyuruhnya diam.

"James, bawa anting itu kesini" kata Pangeran Sirius sambil menjentikkan jarinya. James menurut, Ia menghampiri Pangeran Sirius dengan membawa kotak anting yang tadi diletakkan diatas meja.

Pangeran Sirius mengambil anting itu dan memakaikannya ke telinga Cinderemus dengan sangat hati-hati. Cinderemus merinding karena senang.

"Pas sekali .." kata Pangeran Sirius sambil tersenyum.

"Tidak bisa! Bagaimana mungkin dia bisa—dia bahkan tak ada di pesta dansa itu!" sergah Bellatrix keras.

"Nona Rambut Hitam, jangan memotong kata-kata Yang Mulia Pangeran!" kata James Potter tak kalah keras. Bellatrix menciut.

"Aku datang, kok" kata Cinderemus seraya merogoh kantong bajunya, "Ini buktinya"

Pangeran Sirius terbelalak ketika dilihatnya Cinderemus mengeluarkan sebuah benda yang persis seperti anting yang sekarang menggantung di telinganya. Anting emas putih berbentuk bulan sabit.

"Apakah ini sudah cukup sebagai bukti?" tanya Cinderemus sambil memakai anting itu sambil tersenyum kearah Pangeran Sirius.

Bagaikan melihat _deja vu_, Pangeran Sirius merasa pernah bertemu wajah cantik ini sebelumnya, dengan anting yang senantiasa bergoyang-goyang saat mereka berdansa. Tak ragu lagi, dialah orangnya.

"Baiklah, James, Lucius, kita pulang ke kastil sekarang" kata Pangeran Sirius sambil menggandeng Cinderemus.

Narcissa dan Bellatrix bengong. Lalu Narcissa menggumam, "Homo .."

xxx

Sesampainya di Kastil Black, Pangeran Sirius langsung memperkenalkan Cinderemus kepada Raja Orion. Awalnya Raja Orion sangat terkejut mengetahui bahwa gadis itu ternyata laki-laki. Tapi akhirnya Ia bisa mengerti kebiasaan Pangeran Sirius yang memang dari dulu selalu menyukai sesuatu yang berbeda.

Pangeran Regulus pun tampak agak iri melihat Pangeran Sirius mendapatkan pasangan se_bagus_ itu. Ia berkali-kali mengerling kearah Cinderemus dengan tatapan kagum.

Pangeran Sirius merangkul Cinderemus dan membawanya keluar menuju jembatan. Belum pernah Ia merasa sebahagia ini, begitu pula Cinderemus.

"Oh, ya" kata Pangeran Sirius memecah keheningan, Cinderemus berbalik menatapnya, "Aku belum tahu namamu .."

Cinderemus tertawa. Membuat Pangeran Sirius ingin sekali mencubit pipinya.

"Benar juga .. kau belum tahu namaku, ya?" katanya sambil tersenyum manis.

"Kurasa—sekarang kau tidak keberatan 'kan memberitahu namamu?" Pangeran Sirius membelai rambut Cinderemus dengan sayang.

"Tentu saja tidak" kata Cinderemus sambil tertawa, "Namaku Cinderemus"

"Nama yang indah" kata Pangeran Sirius sungguh-sungguh, "Bolehkah aku memanggilmu Remmy?"

"Apapun boleh untukmu, Sirius .." Cinderemus menggumam sambil menyenderkan kepala di dada Pangeran Sirius.

"Kalau begitu, boleh aku menciummu?" tanyanya.

Cinderemus mendongak kearahnya. Hal terakhir yang Ia lihat sebelum menutup matanya adalah warna bola mata Pangeran Sirius yang keabu-abuan. Setelah itu, Ia merasakan bibir Pangeran Sirius menyentuh bibirnya.

Cinderemus berusaha keras untuk tidak terhuyung kebelakang. Kalau jembatan itu tidak dilengkapi pagar, Ia pasti akan jatuh ke sungai seketika itu juga.

Pangeran Sirius menjalankan tangannya ke pinggul Cinderemus dan mendekapnya erat. Sementara Cinderemus memegang rahang Pangeran Sirius agar tetap pada tempatnya. Ia begitu menikmatinya dan tanpa sadar mengeluarkan erangan yang cukup keras ketika lidah Pangeran Sirius merayap masuk menyentuh langit-langit mulutnya. Cinderemus menjalankan tangannya dari rahang Pangeran Sirius menuju rambutnya yang hitam, mengusapnya pelan dan penuh kasih sayang. Pangeran Sirius menggeram pelan sebelum akhirnya memindahkan bibirnya ke leher Cinderemus sambil berbisik, "Aku mencintaimu, Remmy"

"Begitupun aku, Sirius" balas Cinderemus diantara erangan pelannya.

Pangeran Sirius menatapnya penuh kasih sayang. Tersenyum, lalu berkata, "Hei, bagaimana bisa kau menjadi perempuan malam itu?"

Cinderemus tertawa kecil, "Dengan sedikit bantuan—sihir", katanya mengabaikan ekspresi bingung di wajah Pangeran Sirius.

"Hohooo, itu benar, Pangeran Tampan!" tiba-tiba muncul cahaya yang sangat menyilaukan—ditambah lagi, ini siang hari. Albus Dumbledore si peri menampakkan dirinya dengan sangat tiba-tiba, membuat Pangeran Sirius dan Cinderemus menyipitkan mata karena terlalu silau.

"Sin—sinterklas? Siang hari?" kata Pangeran Sirius terbata-bata.

"BUKAN! Aku bukan Sinterklas! Kenapa semua orang yang kutemui menyebutku begitu?!" si peri mendeham pelan lalu meneruskan, "Nah, Cindy, anakku. Aku hanya ingin mengucapkan selamat untukmu—dan untukmu juga Yang Mulia Pangeran"

Pangeran Sirius tersenyum dan mengangguk, Cinderemus nyengir lebar lalu berkata, "Dumpy, jangan panggil aku Cindy, itu panggilan buruk yang biasa digunakan kakak-kakakku .."

"Yeah, lagipula aku juga benci nama Cindy, terlalu kecewekan .." kata Pangeran Sirius sambil tertawa.

"Hohoo, yasudah .. yasudah" kata Dumpy sambil tergelak-gelak, "Aku punya satu hadiah terakhir untukmu .."

Dumpy menjentikkan tongkatnya dan menumbuhkan pagar bunga disekitar mereka, membuat suasana menjadi lebih manis. Ia juga memanggil sekawanan kupu-kupu untuk memeriahkan suasana.

Cinderemus menggumam _wow_ pelan.

"Selamat berbahagia, anakku!" kata Dumpy sambil perlahan-lahan berubah menjadi cahaya keperakan. Telinga Cinderemus menangkap bunyi musik yang kurang lebih berbunyi seperti ini,

"_I'm looking for the one with the glass slippers_

_Baby, you can be my Cinderella .._"

Mereka tertawa seiring musik tersebut berhenti berbunyi.

_Tamat_

CATATAN PENGARANG :

Bermula dari teman saya, Sirius Lupin, yang mencetuskan ide untuk membuat fanfiction tentang SiriusxRemus dengan plot Cinderella. Pertamanya agak susah mengingat Remus adalah laki-laki. Kami pun memutuskan untuk menjadikan anting sebagai benda pengganti sepatu kaca.

Nggak mungkin Remus pakai sepatu kaca, 'kan/giggles/

Lagu yang dipakai pada adegan terakhir adalah _Cinderella Remix for Umbrella by Rihanna ft. Jay-Z and Chris Brown _yang sangat fenomenal dengan 'ella-ella-ella'-nya.


End file.
